


养母和亲生女儿在一起是一种怎样的感受

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, 知乎au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: 秀恩爱连知乎也不放过吗？？？





	养母和亲生女儿在一起是一种怎样的感受

[细雪有冬]

谢邀。

我觉得能回答这个问题的，全世界应该就只有我一个了（嗯）。

先说说我继母，我继母只比我大五岁。我们从小就认识。小时候我继母救过我，后来她嫁给了我父亲，但我父亲经常出门，是我继母陪我长大。她对我很好，小时候我怕打雷，半夜抱被子去敲她的门，她每次都让我进来，抱着我睡觉。有时候我不懂事，闹脾气，她也会很耐心地哄我。

但有一件事，我一直都不知道。就是我继母和她初恋分开完全是因为我。我父亲很有钱，继母的妈妈一直想把继母嫁一个有钱人。有次她向我问起继母初恋的事，说她会让他们幸福。我相信了，就把继母打算和初恋到外省的事跟她说了。后来不知道怎么回事，我继母没跟初恋去外省，嫁给了我父亲。因为能天天看到继母，我还挺开心的。过了很久之后，我才知道是因为我泄露了秘密，继母的妈妈拆散了他们。

我继母因为这个，对我谈恋爱的事一直很抵触。中学时只要我谈恋爱，她就与对方家长统一战线共同抗敌。后来读大学，她也不准我谈恋爱，我跟我继母因为这个有了争执。但每次她咬着嘴唇，一言不发地看着我时，我就只好认输，想还是算了。毕竟我父亲去世以后，她就是我唯一的亲人了。

后来我在社团认识了我男朋友。继母知道我男朋友的事后很生气。中学不准谈恋爱，其实也没什么，但大学也不准，就有点过分了。我当时在气头上，说要搬出去住，继母看起来有点难过，但她什么都没说，我就拉着行李箱走了。 

搬出去之后，我还是经常回去，有时候在继母家住上几个晚上。我大学毕业后，考了资格证去教书。本来都打算结婚了，但我继母一直不同意。

后来发生了一件很严重的事，我和我男友瞒着她准备好了婚礼。直到婚礼前一天，我才告诉了她。结婚那天，我继母来了，开始一切都挺正常，她跟一朋友还有说有笑的。等婚礼开始，要交换戒指的时候，我继母突然上前抢走了戒指，一把扔到了窗外，教堂外是条河，戒指就掉进河里不见了。婚礼一片混乱，我气得婚礼也不办了，直接去和男朋友领了证。之后我和继母的关系变得很僵，我男友和继母是同事，经常会碰面，两人见了面连招呼都不打一声。

有人问我养母和我女儿年龄的问题，这个我之前忘说了，补充一下。原因其实超复杂。为了不让我和我男朋友在一起，扔钞票到我男朋友脸上，骗我男朋友到树林吹一晚冷风，甚至男朋友住我家的时候只给他吃苹果，这些我继母都干过……

其实这也是我的错，如果当初我没把答应守密的事告诉继母的妈妈，她现在也不会那么抵触我谈恋爱了。

回归正题，我继母负责一项冷冻计划，当时高度保密。现在已大体完成，说说也无大碍。我男朋友是这项计划研究人员之一，他是副组长。这项计划耗费了很多精力，因为不能做人体实验，研究停留在理论工作上，一直得不到突破。我继母去找我男朋友商量，商量完后他就去签了责任书，同意用自己做实验。

这件事完完全全是继母在报复我，她故意找我男朋友说，因为她知道依我男友的性子，是肯定不会拒绝的。我在实验室跟继母吵了一架，决定和男友一起冰冻。我和男友当时刚有个孩子，我把她托付给了继母。

后来我才知道，我冷冻后，继母把孩子送进了福利院，也去冷冻了。我冷冻的时候二十四岁，继母二十九岁，等二十八年冷冻期过后，我女儿有二十八岁了，相当于只比我继母小一岁，比我还大四岁。

幸运的是，冷冻结束后，没出现后遗症，机器运行数据和我们的身体数据被记录下来，但有两个地方反复检验，结果总是错的，研究卡在了瓶颈上。当时研究所招了新的研究人员，我养母是组长之一，另一位组长碰巧就是我女儿。我，养母，和我男友是冰冻人这件事，是高度保密的，我女儿后来参与的这个计划，对这些毫不知情，更别说知道我们是她父母了。

我对我的女儿非常愧疚，我亏欠了她太多。当初我应该陪在她身边，亲眼看着她长大，而不是躺进冷冻机里，让她一个人在外受苦。后来，她慢慢原谅了我们，但我始终觉得有所亏欠。

她和我养母作为组长，一起负责这个项目。我养母本来一个人负责这项项目，习惯了事事由她做主。忽然插个人进来，和她平起平坐，心里本就不太舒服，加上她们在研究方向上又有分歧，谁也看不惯谁，天天吵架，私下关系也非常差劲。

后来，因为这个项目在降低危险程度上一直得不到进展，国家科研资金又很紧张。ZF迫于压力，决定取缔研究组，撤回这个项目。

研究项目撤回后，我养母很不情愿，她去找到我女儿，两人商量了一下，决定调用我父亲公司的资金，私下进行研究。又找了几个以前小组的同事，请他们一起把项目做下去。

重建的研究小组完全是自费性质，别说工资补贴，连研究经费都不够，同事大多都拒绝了，只有两个刚毕业的男孩子跟了过来。

项目本身很耗钱，光是机器就几乎把资金耗光了。我养母和我女儿四处东奔西跑，到处筹资金建实验室。最后，她俩租了一个废旧的小仓库和旁边的一座平房，平房有三间屋，一间我和我男朋友住，一间她俩住，还有一间另外两个男孩子挤。开始我女儿和我养母老不情愿，但小组另外两个人又是男孩子，不方便，只好勉强住在了一块。

器材和地方解决了，我父亲公司的资金所剩无几。唯一的经济来源就是我教书的工资。我是正式老师，又当班主任，工资奖金补贴零零总总加在一起也不算少了。但要承担六个人的生活费，就非常吃力。饥一餐饱一餐是常有的事，有时候月末工资晚了，饭钱都不够。几个人就坐在一块，吃个苹果当午餐，我边啃苹果边说起当初男朋友在我家，养母只给他吃苹果的事，大家都看着他俩笑起来。

我女儿和我继母关系慢慢改善了一点，以前她们一整天，除非研究需要，一句话也不会多说，现在偶尔会一起出来吃早饭了。

我和男朋友一直都想告诉我女儿冰冻的事，但又不知道告诉她后该怎么面对她，怎么承认当初抛下了她。但因为一些意外，我女儿还是知道了。她知道后，一整天一句话也没说过，之后一直待在仓库，每天从早上五六点开始，埋头到深夜一二点。

我和我男友非常担心，但女儿故意躲着我们，一句话也不肯多说。大概过了两三天，半夜我睡不着觉，就起来散步。看到我女儿和我继母坐在台阶上，我女儿头埋进膝盖里，肩膀微微颤动，像是在哭，我继母握着她的手，在她耳边说着什么。我心里感觉像被什么扯着，很难受，但我最后还是没有上前，回了房，过了一会，我听见她们也回去了。

第二天吃早饭的时候，我继母和我女儿一起出来，我女儿忽然看着我和我男友，露出了一个笑容。她脸色还有点惨白，但我们在心里松了一大口气。后来相处也慢慢恢复了融洽。

-

大概又过了一段时间，我感觉什么地方有点不太对劲。以前我女儿和我继母关系恶劣的时候，只有碰到疑惑的地方，才会不情愿地找对方讨论。现在，她俩核对数据都凑在一块，时不时还边笑边在对方耳边说些什么。她们住我和我男友隔壁，以前从来没锁过门，有一天，大概挺晚了，我有事找她们，就过去看看她们睡了没，却发现门锁了。

最让我觉得奇怪的，就是刚开始的时候，她们很不情愿地住在一起，房间有两张床，我女儿把床挪到一边的墙壁，我继母把床挪到另一边，中间隔了一大截。有天白天我去她们的房间，发现两张床挪到了一起。

我非常震惊地去问我女儿，她很平静地告诉我说是冬天太冷了，两个人睡暖和一点。还问我到底在想什么。过了几天，因为某个研究步骤，她们闹了矛盾，和以往一样，很生气地吵了一架。我觉得应该是我想太多了，就没放心里去。

-

这两三年真的很辛苦，后来想起，都不知道自己是怎么熬过来的。两三年里发生了很多事。有一次我很晚回来，那时我又打了份工作，晚上做家教辅导学生，那天耽搁了一会，回来看到养母在外面等我，我跟她打了声招呼，把买的食物放下，刚要进屋，她忽然上前抱住我，手有点发抖。我很累，就靠着她，在寒风中抱了一会。我猜她哭了，有话想和我说，我也有些话想和她说，但我没有说话，她也没有说话，过了一会，她帮我提了袋东西，我们一起进了门。 

同患难两三年，我和养母慢慢和好了，虽然她还是日常嫌弃我男朋友，我女儿也慢慢接受了我们。日子不快不慢地走着，研究工作也快到收尾了，时间充裕起来。有时候我没课，偶尔还一起出去看趟电影。看完电影，已经深夜了，街边的路灯亮着晕黄的光，五六个人走在路上，吃着零食，聊着电影，时不时大声笑起来。

-

有一次，我和我养母聊天，不记得说到什么，我问养母有没有看上的人，打不打算谈恋爱。

养母看着我，她笑了笑，问我是不是想她谈恋爱。

我叹口气，毕竟一起走过这么多年，是我爸耽搁了她，希望她以后能幸福。

我养母思索了一会，点了点头，说她过几天会领一个来给我看看。

-

这件事不久我就忘了，过了好长一段时间，那时工程已经完善了，递交上去，过了审核，国家又重启了这项计划。我，我男友，我继母，我女儿，四个人凑一起庆祝吃饭。我忽然想起这件事来，就调侃地问她人找得怎么样了。

我继母沉默了一会，忽然平静地开口，“带过了，就在你面前，不知道见多少次了。”

于是，我看着我女儿，我女儿看着继母，继母看着我男朋友，我男朋友看着我，我又看向我女儿。

事情就这样奇妙地发生了。

那次公开后，有几次小组商讨，我腾了时间，陪我男朋友过去，一进门看见我女儿咬着个苹果，从背后搂住我养母的腰，一边往图上指指，一边在她耳边笑着说什么。我简直要瞎了……你俩也好歹收敛点吧！！！

唉！

虽然她俩在一起的事对我冲击力还挺大的，但后来想想，两个人再适合不过了，她们都是很优秀的人。我继母有时太骄傲，不肯轻易认软，憋着委屈不说，我女儿知道她放不下面子，就绕着弯说话，哄她开心。我女儿一直都很坚强，小时候吃了太多苦，什么事情都自己撑着，我有时候很心疼她。但自从和我继母在一起后，我继母简直把她宠得像个孩子。每次家庭聚会，有一件事我是拒绝的，就是她们拿我小时候的事打趣，我男朋友还坐在一边看着我憋笑。真的很心塞……

我继母坚决不肯认我当丈母娘，这让我有点失落。后来我养母和我女儿领养了个小男孩，是个挺可爱的小不点，我和我男朋友喜欢抱着他到处玩。有一次，之前和我们一起研究的男孩来我们家，他已经是另一个项目的组长了。他看着我们几个，突然想起什么，惊讶地说，“你们这完全算四世同堂了！”

我觉得很有道理，虽然我继母一直不肯承认她是辈分最大的那个。

[回复]

路过的酱油

啊啊啊啊啊我看到了什么！！认领我家两位组长！！当时我才刚毕业，一路真的超级感谢两位！虽然开始听到在一起的消息后超级震惊……但两位实在非常般配啊！

不过，忍不住吐槽一下。答主，你还好意思说嘛？你和副组长当我们面秀的恩爱还少？一点也不必两位组长少吧！单身狗生活在这里简直生无可恋orz……


End file.
